Birthday for a Humble Gardener Part 5
Youmu just looked at her plate. Nobody else took a bite of their food either. The problem is that everyone was waiting for Youmu to take the first bite, as she is the person being honored. But, Youmu was waiting for me to let her eat. She just didn't understand that today, she was independent and that she could do as she pleased. I eyed her quickly, and eyed her plate, trying to convey that she should start eating now. After all, I was getting hungry enough to eat everyone else's plates myself. She took the hint, and, over the nice food and drink, everyone had a nice talk. We talked about things that we were doing over the past couple of days and things that interested and worried us. We talked about frantic battles and epic travels, the usual. After that, we sung happy birthday, and Yukari placed a large cake in front of Youmu, who cut the entire thing into equal sections in under a second with her swords. Don't worry, they were clean enough to eat off of. She takes great care of them. After everybody had their fills of cake, what should've been the best part of the grand ceremony started: The presents. Everyone had one. Suika gave Youmu a huge gourd. It was, of course, full of Sake, but we could clean it out and use it to cook some good food. Reimu gave her some charms that would keep bad dreams and evil ghosts away. Marisa and Alice gave her dolls in the forms of some of her favorite people: Me, Reimu and, of course themselves. They were in a beautiful glass case. Meiling didn't have much for herself, but still managed to give her a special blend of Chinese herbs that can boost any person's Ki temporarily. Patch, of course, gave her a book. It was entitled “Mother Goose.” It looked kinda interesting, and full of fun little stories. Remilia gave her a large parasol to keep the sun away, but Youmu isn't affected by the sun like she is, so I don't see the point... But she'd look really cute carrying it. Finally, Sakuya went up to present her gift. It was actually quite nice... at first glance. Kitchen knives, at least 12 of them, brand new and shining, in the package. It even came with a wood block to keep them all in. You could see them sparkling in the package. Sakuya smiled. “Since you have to do so much cooking, I believe that those will be useful.” Youmu bowed and said a hearty “thank you,” just as she did with all of the other gifts. But, this one seemed odd. Sakuya's smile suddenly turned into a menacing grin as the package began to shake in Youmu's hands. Oh, no, I thought, you had better not be doing what I think you're doing. Unfortunately, Sakuya was doing exactly what I thought she was doing, which is a bad thing. Youmu threw the package into the air as it exploded and pulled me down to the ground as knives rained down from the sky. Suddenly, thoughts were racing through my head. I hadn't any time to gather them when Youmu drew her swords. Oh, this is the end. She's going to fight her and the peaceful day I had planned will come to an end. Or, so I thought. Youmu did something unusual. She dropped her weapons. “If you want a fight, wait until tomorrow. Today is supposed to be for rest and relaxation.” Sakuya laughed. “I'm sure. But, I know that you're itching for a fight. You want to pick those swords up and lunge at me, right? Well, do it!” “No. Today I promised that I'd take it easy.” “Well, where's the fun in that? To me, it just looks like you just need a little motivation, is that right?” The knives that fell around us suddenly freed themselves from their dirt prison and focused on their targets. “Now, be a good little girl and grab your swords. This is your rites of passage! Prove to me that you aren't a child, here and now!” Youmu put a smile on her face and brushed off the dust on her dress. “You are the one acting like a child. It takes a grown woman to do the right thing in the face of danger, and go against her very nature to make someone else happy. That's what I'm doing right now. I refuse to fight. Deal with it.” Youmu's attitude had changed. She had become more confident, and more mature. And she was standing up for something she believed in: me! Maybe she has changed after all... Sakuya looked over at her master, who gave her an approving nod. Sakuya grinned and the knives started swirling around them. “Alright, if that's the way you want to be...” The knives lined up in groups. “Then take this!” The knives hurled toward them, with Youmu standing in front of me in a defensive stance to protect me. But before the knives struck us, the wood block appeared in front of them and caught all of the knives in their proper places, and landed the wood block in Youmu's hand. “Very well. You aren't such a little girl after all, I suppose.” Sakuya picks Youmu's swords up off of the ground and handed them to her. “I guess I have to say happy birthday. But tomorrow, watch your back, or I'll be stabbing you in it.” And with the excitement over, all the people aside from Suika, who tried to convince people to stay longer and “party hard,” and Marisa, who went back to the table and stole the leftover food, said goodbye and went about doing... uh, um... whatever the heck she and Alice do normally. “...You know, the day isn't over, Youmu. Is there anything that you want to do? After all, I promised you the entire day...” “Well, there is one thing.” ---- Previous Chapter -- Next Chapter Return to my junk Category:Literature